The present invention relates to a propellant charge magazine as well as to a combat compartment equipped with a propellant charge magazine. The combat compartment can, for example, be part of a firing module equipped with an automatic, large caliber weapon system, or of a gun turret, for example of a tank or an armored howitzer.
It is basically known to connect a combat compartment to an air supply system for cooling purposes.
Such an air supply system is described, for example, in
EP 1 060 917 B1. With this known system it was attempted to cool the combat compartment in general, which during stationary operation required a high cooling capacity and thus necessitated a large installation space.
It is furthermore known to dispose on or in a combat compartment a propellant charge magazine having a housing or support frame in which a plurality of propellant charges can be stored. For a firing module, this is described, for example, in DE 10 2004 025 743 A1.
Since the function of propellant charges reacts very sensitively to temperature changes, in order to ensure the action readiness of a piece of ordinance, even in climatically hot zones, the propellant charges require a particular cooling, which further increases the overall required cooling capacity.
It is an object of the present invention to ensure an adequate cooling of a propellant charge magazine and/or in a combat compartment that is preferably achieved with a cooling capacity demand that is as low as possible.